Long Days That I Never For Got
by FuNkEyMoNkEyMe
Summary: This is the story of a young man named Harry Macdougall and his past and how it all catches up with him and who will help him thru this? Ron sure can't do it, maybe a old child hood friend/long lost love, aw yes Melfina, his forever angel


(A/N: Hey I'm Tori but call me FuNkEyMoNkEy, anyway this is the story after Harry gets his body back and his past catches up to him, this is the story after the show the real ending to all the pain and hurt of one young man who goes by the name of Harry Macdougall,)  
  
(Journey To The End)  
  
"Harry!" yelled a scraming little girl yelled being pulled off by two men in white suites, "Melly!" a long green haired boy yelled being pulled away as well, "come back to me Harry! come back! don't let them put me in the darkness!" "I won't Melfina! I'll take care of you! I promise! I'll never let you go!" he yelled then was kicked down and the men started kicking and hitting the small child, "AHH!" a older Harry Macdougall yelled sitting up in bed, "damn that dream again no...more like a nightmare then a dream," he said getting up and walking to the bathroom, as soon as he was in there he turned on the shower, "ahem....why do I keep haveing that dream...I'm a Construct ...why am I dreaming? well Melfina is really something eles when you think about it," he said laughing to himself,  
  
(after the shower)  
  
Harry walked in to the kicten were a tall blound was cooking eggs and stuff, Harry looked up at the girl, she was 5'4", blue eyes, "Ron whats with the chick cooking?" Harry said sitting down next to his older brother, "thats Kiki shes a...friend," he said not knowing what to say the hes brother, "a...friend, huh? yeah I'm sure," he said rubbing hes eyes still a little tried, "yeah, a friend," he said patting Harry on the head, "a friend who stayed the night, I'm guessing?" "whaaaat? I can't get no lovein?" he said walking over to Kiki then put hes arms around her wast and rested his head on her shoulder and rocked the girl and himself back and froth, "ewwwww! get a room!...but not in here!" Harry said laughing, "hey get dressed, we got a job," "a...job? I tought we were taking a break?" "well...we were but...listen we can't talk about this in front of da c-h-i- c-k," "Ron, I can spell," Kiki said as Harry grabed hes coat and walking out the door, "Later Ron! later Chicky!" "CHICK?! whos he calling chicky?!" "hey! hes had it hard rember," Ron said getting up and walking her to the door, "now you better call me, Ron Keys," (A/N:fake name lol) "yeah, yeah," Ron said leaveing, Harry walked down the street thinking of Mel and how life has been with out her and the day she was gone, no not the layline but the frist time he felt dead and lost without her, "Harry! come back!" the words ringing thru his head and a tear in his eye, he tought of his child hood with her in da hospital, a hospital were Construct are put for testing after there made, it was called "St. MaryJoe" (A/N: Bad name I know) were him and Melfina frist met,  
  
(12 years ago)  
  
"NOOOO! don't! nooo! I don't wanna get no stupid shot!" a 7year old girl yelled being pulled down a hall, "You need it or you'll get sick and have to get more!" a women, yelled at her, "wha? more? NOOOO!!!!" the girl started crying, "whats going on?' a sleepy green haired boy said rubbing his eyes, (A/N: damn he sleeps alot hehehe) "Harry go back to your room!" she said pulling the small female child again and pushing the green haired boy back into his room and locking the door but leaveing the key in the lock and started pulling the girl again, just as she started walking again, the key was pushed out of the lock by a coat hanger and when it hit the floor the hanger pulled it in and the door opened, "hehehe shes so stupid, leaveing the key in the lock you think she would learned by now," he said running up behind her and grabing the small girls hand and started running away from the women, "HARRY! COME BACK HERE NOW!" she said takeing off after him, "Harry get back here!!" "burn in hell!" he said flicking her off and running faster, (A/N: woo Harry was a bad boy even then, =D) "grrrr...that brat!" she said out loud and running as fast as she could, "Turn!" Harry yelled as he made a sharp turn and thru the girl in to a pile of clothing laying on the floor of the landry room, and jumped into there too and the women ran right by them, "woo! that was close!" he said sitting up and looking at the horrified look on the girls face, "wha?" he said pulling a shirt off her head, "I'm Harry and you?" "um....Melfine," "MELFINA?! thats too long lets see...your Melly now!" he said getting up and holding out his hand to her, "wha?...WHAT ARE YOU SOME KIND OF NUT?!" "um...no, just ya every day Construct," he said with a smile, then helped her up, they then walked to his room, once in side, it was a white room with padded walls, and punk band posters every were, bands like Good Charlotte, Rancid, Mest, NoFX and bands like that (wha? you did ya think ya see?! lol) Mel walked over and sat on hes bed, "they let you have posters?" "no, but I put 'em up anyway," Harry said as he walked over to his dersser and opened up a box and took something out he then walked over to her and said "kiss?" "WHAT?!" she said jumping off the bed, "kiss?" he said holding out his hand with two hershey kisses, "um, no thanks fine," "fine, more fo' me," he said then thuring both in his mouth and not ever takeing the rapers off frist, he then spit out the rapers, "ew, why didn't you take them off frist?" "um, don't know, I didn't think of it," he said giggleing, "oh....um.....so how long have ya been here? I mean I've only been here a few days," Mel said sitting back down again, "um..lets see...aboooout...five years, oh God poor mrs. Martin," he said giggling again, (Martin is Billy from Good Charlotte's last name) "mrs. Martin?" "the chick we were running from," "oh, you get into a lot of trouble here don't you?" "eh, that okay if I didn't, Martin would be bored out of her skull," he said laughing, "there you are!" Mrs. Martin said walking into the room and took Mel's hand and looked at Harry, "your going to be spending time in the dark room after this!!" she said leaveing the room, later on that day, "Harry!" Mel yelled raping her arms around his neck as mrs. Martin carried him into the play room, "what happend to you? you were gone for so long!" "aw, they put me into the dark room, no biggie," "dark room? whats that?" "oh just a room were they put you when your bad, they call it the dark room cuz theres no windows and no light, nothing but you and your thoguhts, everyone here is scared of it, but I'm not," "well, I don't like the sound of it, I hate the dark," "eh, theres nothing to be scared of as long as you stay put and don't walk around," Mel got this weird look on her face as soon as he said that, "w-why c-can't you walk around?" "cause...well lets just as its for your own safty, okay?" "um...sure, anywoo! do you wanna do something?" Mel said sitting down on the floor, "um sure, ya wanna go outside?" "YOU CAN GO OUTSIDE?!" "shhhh! sure we can go out but you can tell anyone or else," he said grabing her and running over to a desk were a women in white sat, we ducked down in front with his back pressed to the desk and was sneaking by and he showed Mel to do the same, as soon as they were out of the room two men were standing in front of the door, "damn, wait a sec! stay right here!," he said going back over to the other children, as soon as he was there he talked to a small, skinny, sick looking boy, as soon as Harry was done talking the small boy nodded, and all a sudden the boy started crying and yelled and kick and hitting the floor like he was hurt or something, "HARRY!! WHAT DID YOU DO NOW?!" the women said getting up and walking over to the boy and trying to com he down, then all a sudden the boy got up and ran out od the room and the two men took after him as soon as he did and the women walked over to her disk and started eating cips and watching her small TV again, Harry walked over to Mel and took her hand and ran as fast as he could and draging her behind, they ran to a big door, he then typed in a code on the small keybored next to the door (A/N: you know what I'm talking about right?) and as soon as the door opened he ran in there, still draging her, and closed the door, once inside it was dark and no light, till he hit a wich and light came on showing a beautiful garden with green grass and lots of flowers, "wow," Mel said looking around, "yea, you should of seen this place when I found it, it was a dump," he said walking over to a radio and hitting on Rancid's "Root Radicals", "thats to loud! they'll ear it!" "naw, that doors are sound proof," "oooh," "hey grab that shovle over there," Harry said walking over to some flowers, she did as told, she looked at his face and how his hair keeps falling into it, "here," she said taking a pink ribbon out of her hair and handing it to him, "whats this for?" he said looking at the ribbon in his small hands, "here," she said taking it and standing behind him and pulling his hair back into a pony tail, "there, no more hair in your eyes!" she said smileing, "um...thanks, no ones ever gave me any thing before," "well I just did," she said helping him with the flowers, and after that day they were friends till...  
  
(two months later)  
  
"MEEEELLLYYY!!!!" Harry yelled running down the hall, and almost fall and he got to her door, and quickly hitting in her door code that only the doc.s should know, "Melly!" he said running into her room, but she wasn't there, "grrrr...damn were is she?!" he said running from the open door, "Harry!" he looked over to were the yelled came from and he saw Mel being draged off by two men, "Melly!" he said trying to get to her but was stoped by two other men, "come back to me Harry! come back! don't let them put me in the darkness!" "I won't Melfina! I'll take care of you! I promise! I'll never let you go!" he yelled then was kicked down and the men started beating him up, "Harry! help! there going to send me away!" "I know!" he said as he got up and ran away from the men and as far ro her as he could get before he was kicked down again, "put him back in his room!" mrs.Martin yelled and the two men did as told, Mel was carried to Hazonko two other Kei pirates, "aw there she is, wait..Kon! what the hell is this?!" "why what do you mean that is Melfine," "why the hell is she so young?!" "well you see, Melfine was made as a baby for medacal reasons, but we still don't know anything about her yet, why do you have to take her now?" "shut up and bring her to me!" "yes yes if you say so," Kon said walking over to the men and taking Mel, "thank you," he then walk over and handed Mel to one of the pirates, "thank you, now we will be not longer needing you," Hazonko said then one of the pirates cut him across the chest and Kon fell to the floor, (whats going on with Harry) Harry was in his room throwing himself at the door over and over again trying to get it to open, "Melly, I'm sorry, I love you," he said to himself and started at the door again, (back to Mel) the pirates had gotin Melfina and was on there way out when out of no were "burn this place down!" Hazonko and went to the ship, and his pirates did as told (wiped dogs! I hate 'em!) they start a small fire and they then started to make the fire bigger by throwing things in to it, they fire was to much for them and the pirates were not able to get out of the place, (back with Harry,) "why is it so hot?!" he said then thru himself into the door and fell down and started holding his arm, cuz he got burned, and the door fell open but only for the frie to come into the room, "what the fuck?!" he said then put his arm and ran out of the room and started running as fast as he could trying not to touch the fire but that was hard cuz it was every were, he then make it to the main door and ran into the street, "oh my God Melly, were are you?" he said then started walking down the street, he then heard something from the ally, he then walked over to see what it was, he saw the Hazonko beating up a man, "were is Hilda?!" "I don't know! I told you!" "were is she?! were is Melfine?!" melfine Harry tought to himself, "hey were the hell is Melfina?!" Harry said running over to them, "I don't know!" "lier!" Hazonko said hitting the man onto the ground, the young Harry stood there looking at all the blood on the white snow, "useless fool, I would kill you if it was not that I needed you for my help, find Hot ice Hilda!" Hazonko said walked away, "hey were is Melly?!" Harry said running over ro the man on the ground, "kid, I DON'T KNOW!" the man said getting up but Harry kicked him down, "were is she?!" "Hilda took her! okay are you happy now go back to your mommy!" "I dun' have a mommy, I'm a Construct, and whos Hilda?!" "a outlaw," he said pass out on the ground, "grrr damn! wake up!" Harry said kicking him more (haha! Harry is so cute!) Harry then started draging the man thru the streets till he came to a hotel, he then walked in and droped the guy on the floor and walked over to the desk, "I wanna room!" he said out of air from draging a man two times bigger then him, the man at the desk looked at Harry and the man on the floor with wide eyes then came "I'm sorry we don't give rooms to kids," "listen! I just draged that bitch a long long way and if you don't give me a room I'll do to you want I did to him!" Harry said still out of air, "very well then," the man at the desk said handing him a room key, and Harry walked over to the man on the floor and started draging him up the steps with the guy's head hitting every step, "weird kid," the man at the desk said going back to what he was doing, "God! you needs to lose weight!! ya fat pig!" Harry said getting to the room and opening the door and draging the man to the middle of the floor, "oooh man! sleep!" Harry said lying down on a bed, "dude, I wish I had my teddy," Harry said takeing the ribbon out of his hair and looked at it and sniffed it thinking of Mel,  
  
To Be Continued.... 


End file.
